


You Deserve It

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [11]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT 2020 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha OC, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Taeil, Everyone else's dynamic has been mentioned already, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, meet cute, mentioned mpreg, taeil deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Finally Taeil can get his happy ending too.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/OCs
Series: In Another World Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Kudos: 12





	You Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated New Year! Here's the last part of the NCT section of the series. Sorry it came out so late, I got sidetracked by life. But anyway, it's here now so I hope you enjoy it! Next we finish Stray KIds! Have a nice day and stay safe out there!   
> -N.

Sometimes Taeil wonders if he was ever destined to have a normalish day ever in his life. With the friends that he has and all of the trouble that they seem to be able to get themselves into, he wonders how they're all not dead yet. Sometimes he hates being the oldest out of 23 people, even though he's supposed to have all of the authority, it's actually Taeyong, Johnny, Kun, Ten, and sometimes Doyoung and Yuta who handle the children. Taeil doesn't know how they haven't tore their hair out yet. Even though his group is insane, crazy, and has almost no sense of self-preservation, he loves them and wouldn't change it for the world. 

Even though Taeil's friends/family/pack are absolutely nuts, he doesn't regret joining them. He met most of them as children and he has seen all of them but a couple grown up from young kids to the semi-competent adults that they are now. He quite enjoys the life that he currently has. He had a good family to take care of him, he went to a good school, and got a college degree. After he graduated he inherited his grandparent's cafe, and went to work as business partners with Taeyong. He loves working with his friend, and he loves the cafe. He doesn't even mind working a little bit more to give Taeyong the rest that he needs since the younger omega was pregnant. He would do anything for any of his dongsaengs no matter what. 

Though while he was wiping down the counter at the cafe one day he started thinking. It had dawned on him a couple of minutes after Johnny had picked Taeyong up to take him to a doctor's appointment. He was thinking about how happy he was that Taeyong was able to find love and happiness again after that SOB that he had gone out with previously that had gotten him pregnant. Johnny, even though he was still a somewhat new addition to their group, loved Taeyong. It was easy to see it in the way that they acted around each other, and looked at one another when they thought that no one else was paying attention. And Taeyong was head over heels in love with him. It then started him on thinking about the rest of the couples that were in the friend group. Taeyong had Johnny, Yuta had Sicheng, Kun had Ten, Doyoung had Jaehyun, Jungwoo had Lucas, Mark had Donghyuck, Dejun had Guanheng and YangYang, Renjun had Jeno and Jaemin, Shotaro had Sungchan and even Chenle and Jisung had each other, and they were the youngest! It made Taeil realize that he was the odd man out, he was the only single person left in his friend group and that made something shift in him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The more Taeil thought about it the more unsettling it became kind of. Almost all of his friends were mated, and the ones that weren't were close on their way to it. At least 3 of them were pregnant, and he had a suspicion that more of them were to come. And three couples were already engaged. And it's not that it upset Taeil in any way, it's the exact opposite. He's happy for his friends. He wants them to be happy and spend the rest of their lives with the people that they love. And he's very excited to become an uncle as well. He's already been bugging Taeyong about being the Godfather, jokingly of course, but still he told him that if he needed a babysitter he was there in a heartbeat. But that didn't stop the feeling of being left out from trying to take over his body. 

He was happy for all of his friends yes, but that didn’t make him feel any better about being the odd man out. Though he’s never been one for a whole lot of social interaction or anything, he was content with the way that his life was now. Though that doesn’t change the fact that things aren’t the same as they used to be. Everyone is growing up and getting a life of their own. It made him feel like he was being left behind a bit, even though he knew that it wasn’t true in the slightest. His friends loved him, and they go out of their way to make sure that everyone is included in almost everything that they do. Taeil is very thankful for them, and he would do whatever it took to make sure that everything was okay with one another. He felt like that was still a part of his job with him being the eldest. 

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Taeil went back to work wiping down the counters. It was something that he quite enjoyed. Though he wasn’t as excited about stuff like this as Taeyong was. Taeil can remember back in college whenever the younger would get stressed he would try to clean himself to death. And then he would bake himself into exhaustion once he and Doyoung would take his cleaning supplies away from him. Taeil himself was more of a sit down and mull over things when he got stressed. He didn’t always find relief in putting his stress and anxiety into other activities to try to burn them out. 

Taeil himself would be the first one to admit that he was very bad at being open about himself and his emotions. He preferred to keep things to himself and really didn’t like to talk about stuff that was personal to him. Though as always, this practice always came back to bite him in the ass. Lucky for him, he had really good friends to rely back on to keep his head straight. And this just added to the list of the reasons why he loved his pack so much. But it was still hard for him to voice his thoughts and opinions out loud to the ones that he loved. He knew that his friends would not judge him for feeling left out since everyone else was together and happy. It’s just that he didn’t feel like he deserved to bring down their mood any with his weird thoughts. He just didn’t want to worry anybody when they didn’t need to.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Taeil was so busy cleaning the counters that he didn’t really pay any attention when he heard the bell above the door chime. He only managed to look up when he heard someone sit down in front of him at the counter on the squeaky bar stool that he promised Taeyong to fix but hasn’t gotten around to it yet. “Hello, welcome to Neo Cafe, my name is Taeil and I’ll be with you in a moment.” He told the new customer as he finished wiping down the counter. He got a hum in response, but he didn’t pay any mind to it and just kept working. It took him about another 2 minutes before he was done, and he took the time to see who the customer was. When Taeil looked up he was stunned. 

There sitting right in front of him was a man. He seemed to be around his age, maybe a little older. He had jet black hair that was a little shaggy, and he was about as pale as Taeyong is. He was wearing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses like Mark’s, a jean jacket, and black t-shirt. That was all that Taeil could observe since he could only see the man from the waist up. He wasn’t paying Taeil any mind since he was too busy staring at the menu. He was very attractive in his opinion and it made him a little nervous to be around him. Taking a deep breath and grabbing his pen and pad, Taeil approached him, hoping for the best. 

“Good afternoon, sorry for the wait, my name is Taeil and I will be your server today, how may I help you?” Taeil asked as he flipped open his pad and started to take his order. It took a couple of seconds for the other to say anything though. “Um, I don’t know actually.” A smooth deep, baritone voice said. And Taeil had to hold back a shiver at hearing his voice. Now, was not the time to swoon, now was the time to be professional. “That’s perfectly fine, well can I start you off with something to drink then?” Taeil asked him. “Um, I guess a decaf coffee if you have it then?” The customer asked him. “Sure, coming right up, and I’ll give you a few minutes to decide on anything else.” Taeil told him as he walked off to the other side of the counter where the coffee maker was.   


It took him almost no time at all to be able to make the coffee and come back to where his mysterious customer was sitting. Taeil approached him again, and gently set the cup of coffee down so it wouldn't spill and burn the other man. The customer noticed him coming and gave him a small smile as he sat the cup down. “Thank you.” He said softly once Taeil had sat the cup down. Taeil gave him a warm smile back in response. “No problem at all.” Taeil told him. “Careful I made a fresh pot so it’s still hot.” He said. “Now, do you still need a couple of minutes to decide what you want?” He asked him. The man shook his head. “Um, actually if you don’t mind Taeil-ssi, I was wondering if you were able to recommend something for me?” He asked him. “I was looking over the menu and everything just sounded so good, I don’t know what to choose from.” He told him. And Taeil couldn't help but to chuckle at that. “Well, you can blame my grandmother and Taeyong-ah for that one.” He told him. “And sure I don’t mind.” And he ended up spending the next 5 minutes or so helping the customer pick something out to eat. It wasn’t like Taeil minded though, this was the only customer that they had at the moment. Today was a very slow day anyway, and it was part of the reason that he had sent Taeyong on to the doctor for his check up. He was perfectly capable of handling everything on his own. 

Though he didn’t think that he would end up running into a customer that he found attractive like the one that was before him now. SHaking himself out of his stupor, Taeil brought himself back to the present. Regardless of whether he found this customer cure or not he had a job to do. “Okay, what are you in the mood for this fine day?” Taeil asked him as he got back into business mode. The guy, an alpha, now that Taeil was close enough to get a whiff of him. He smelled like a mixture of bitter coffee, and rain. It smelled heavenly to him, even though he was a beta and didn’t have as heightened senses as his friends. “Um,.. something sweet I guess?” The guy asked. Taeil pondered for a bit and even leaned over and looked at the menu upside down to see what his options are. Even though he owned part of the cafe, he still couldn’t remember everything that was on the menu. That was Taeyong’s job, he was the one who cooked them and he had the better memory of the two of them anyway(Though if that book on pregnancy that Taeil bought and read not that long after Taeyong found out he was pregnant was anything to go by, his best friend's mind was going to be shot by the end of this.) “Well, are you willing to try a piece of our apple spice coffee cake?” Taeil asked him. “It’s really good, my Dongsaeng, Taeyong-ah who co-owns this establishment with me is the one that made it and it’s to die for.” He told him. And it was the truth, almost anything that Taeyong cooked was to die for. “Sure I’ll try it.” He said. And Taeil had to hold back a blush as he went into the back and prepared it.  


Once Taeil had gotten the cake and delivered it to the customer, he was back to cleaning the place again. It wasn’t until about 15 minutes later, when he was reorganizing the register(Taeyong was the one who started this and he’d have his head if he hadn’t fixed it before he got back.) that he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head to see who it was, and it was the cute customer guy. It looked like he was ready to pay and leave. And a part of that made Taeil feel sad. He knew that he couldn’t keep the guy here forever, but at the same time he knew that once he walked out that door, he would probably never see him again. “Thank you for a wonderful meal, Taeil-ssi.” Cute guy said as he handed over his card. Taeil just smiled as he expected it to swipe it into their car reader. “Why thank you, though I can’t take all of the credit for myself..” He trailed off since he didn’t know the other’s name. “Jinsoo.” The guy said.. “Huh?” Taeil asked, confused. “Jinsoo, Byun Jinsoo, that’s my name.” The guy, Jinso told him. Taeil just smiled at him. “Well, alright then, Jinsoo-ssi I can’t take all of the credit myself, but I am happy that you enjoyed your meal.” Taeil said as he handed him his receipt to sign. Jinsoo went to sign his name but he paused for a couple of seconds. He put his pen down and turned his attention back to Taeil. Taeil was confused. “Um,.. I know that this is probably a little bit inappropriate to do here since you work here, but I really want to ask you this..” Jinsoo said. “And I’m normally not like this I promise, but I just have to ask this.” He said. “And you can tell me no and kick me out if you want to.” He explained. “It's okay.” Taeil said as he interrupted his rambling. “Ask whatever you like I promise that I won’t get upset with you.” Taeil told him. “Would you want to go out with me, on a date I mean?” Jinsoo asked him. That took Taeil by surprise. This certainly wasn’t what he expected to happen to him today when he got out of bed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After his encounter with Jinsoo, Taeil didn’t know what to do. He had somehow managed to meet a cute guy, get his name, number and a date with him for later that weekend all in a matter of about an hour. And besides that he was still very confused about what had just happened. But he couldn’t forget the giddy feeling that he had going on in his chest. He ended up spending the rest of his day at the cafe with a little pep in his step. He was in a good mood and nothing that would happen would change that at all. And before he knew it, it was time to close up the shop and head home for the night. It was only a Wednesday night so they closed at 9. He was able to get everything cleaned up and put away quickly and was out of there by 10. He then headed home to sleep. 

Though after about an hour or so after he got home Taeil realized that he couldn’t sleep. The more that he tried to just shut his brain off so that he could rest the harder it was for him to calm down. He knew what the problem here was though at least. All that he could think about was Jinsoo. And the next thing that he knew it was almost dawn. He had spent pretty much all night tossing and turning, thinking about Jinsoo. Taeil didn’t know what it was about the mysterious alpha that just drew him to it. It was driving him mad! And to add injury to insult, he had to open the cafe tomorrow. God, this was going to be a very, very long day. 

That morning, Taeil was really dragging himself into work that next morning. Taeil’s saving grace when he got there though was that at least Taeyong was going to be there as well. The omega was determined to help as much around the shop while he still could. They both knew that he was going to be out on maternity leave for a while and he wanted to make sure that Taeil wouldn’t be too overwhelmed while he was gone. Though at the moment, Taeil was so relieved to see Taeyong standing outside the front door to the cafe, trying to unlock the door. The omega turned around when he heard someone approaching and turned his head to see his Hyung coming. “Morning Hyung!” Taeyong greeted as he finally got the door open. “Morning Yong-ah, how are you guys?” Taeil asked as he dragged himself in after his dongsaeng. Taeyong just gave him a tired smile, at 6 months along, his little bundle of joy was making it really hard for him to sleep through the night. “We’re okay, I’m tired, and I think this one here is finally asleep though.” Taeyong told him. “They kept me and Johnny up all night for the most part.” He told him. “But other than that, we’re okay, how about you Hyung?” Taeyong asked him. “You seem very tired, are you alright?” Taeil just smiled at him, and shook his head. “I’m alright,.. I.. I just..” Taeil trailed off. He didn’t quite know what to do to explain to Taeyong what happened the day previous after the younger left. 

“Actually, Yongie, I kind of need your help with something.” Taeil said as the two of them started to set up for the day, before the rest of their employees came in. “Sure Hyung, I’d be happy to help, you know that.” Taeyong told him. Taeil took a deep breath then he ended up telling him everything that happened the day before after he had left for his doctor’s appointment with Johnny. “Well,” Taeyong said as he was wiping down the counters. “It seems like you have gotten yourself a date Hyung.” He told him. “Congratulations.” Taeil just nodded his head. “Yes, thank you.” Taeil told him. “But what am I supposed to do about it?” Taeil asked him. Taeyong paused in his movements to look at him. “You’re kidding right?” Taeyong asked him seriously. “Do I look like I’m kidding to you?” Taeil countered back. “Okay then, do you not want to go out with Jinsoo?” Taeyong asked him. “No, I want to go out with him, it’s just that I don’t know what to do anymore.” Taeil told him. “It’s been so long since I’ve actually gone out on one of these things Tae.” Taeil told him. 

“After Insoon, I never thought that I would ever be able to love again.” Taeyong confessed to him all of a sudden. “My mind was just so strung out and I was all over the place.” He told him. “I was resigned to my fate of being a single parent, and being by myself romantically for the rest of my life until Johnny.” He told him. “When Hyuck told me that he had set me up on a blind date and that there was no way of getting out of it, I didn’t know whether to smack him or puke.” Taeyong admitted. “That night about a couple of hours before Johnny came and I realized who it was, I spent 15 minute dry-heaving before Hyuck got home to get me ready.” Taeyong siad. “Then when I realized that it was Johnny, I really thought that I was going to faint, and then I ended up throwing up on him on our first date.” Taeyong told him. “But he still wanted to go out with me anyway.” “What’s your point here Yong-ah?” Taeil asked him. Taeyong just smiled at him and rolled his eyes. 

“My point here Hyung is that I thought that I was unlovable after I escaped that bastard.” Taeyong told him. “I was terrified that I was going to get hurt again, or worse.” Taeyong told him. “And the next thing that I knew I was in love, I’ve never been happier with anybody than I have with Johnny.” He told him. “I never would have been where I am now if I didn’t go for it.” Taeyong told him. He stopped what he was doring and walked over to give Taeil a hug. “You’ll never know what will happen unless you give it a try, Hyung.” Taeyong told him. “You deserve it more than any of us.”  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Taeil couldn’t believe that he let his friends talk him into this. This was not a good idea. After an emotional talk with Taeyong, he had a very long text conversation with Kun telling him to make an attempt for it. Then it was a very bizarre phone call with Doyoung where he was told to go for it, or else. And then Ten showed up at the cafe one day with a 3 page list of reasons for Taeil to go on the date with Jinsoo, and it was alphabetized and put in chronological order. Taeil was impressed and he ended up giving in and texting Jinsoo for a confirmation for their date. 

Which is why Taeil is in the position that he’s in now. Taking one last deep breath, he whipped out his phone and started texting. 

**Taeil: Hello? Is this Byun Jinsoo-ssi? This is Taeil from NEO Cafe? You asked me out the other day?**

_Jinsoo: Oh yes! I remember you! I’m glad that you texted Taeil-ssi. Um, again I do apologize if I made you uncomfortable at all with how forward I was. I’m not very good with social interaction._

**Taeil: No, no you’re fine, but do you want to speak more comfortably with one another? I was born June 14, 1994, if that helps you at all.**

_Jinsoo: Oh yes it does, thank you! I was born November 27, 1993. So I am your Hyung by a couple of months but you don’t have to worry about it if you don’t want to._

**Taeil: No, no, it’s the polite thing to do Hyung. Oh, and my surname is Moon, I don’t think that I ever mentioned that.**

_Jinsoo: Well now that we know a little bit more about each other, I think that I promised you a date, did I not?_

Taeil paused and stared at his phone for a couple of moments. He was nervous about what to do here. It had been so long since he had done something like this. And even his previous relationships, even though there weren’t a lot of them didn’t last that long. But he kept thinking about his talk with Taeyong, and all of the lengths that his friends went to to convince him to do this. “You deserve it.” They had said. And the more that Taeil thought about it, the more right that they were. He deserved to be happy, and if it was with Jinsoo then so be it. He was going to do it, he was going to take the chance.  


**Taeil: Yes Hyung, I think that you did. So what are you going to do about it then?**

_Jinsoo: Well, how does this weekend, Saturday, at 5pm sound to you? Dinner, and a movie maybe?_

Taeil couldn’t help the wide grin on his face at that last message. He really hoped that he could be happy with Jinsoo, and all that he had left to do was to say yes. So that’s exactly what he did.  


**Taeil: Alright then, I’ll see you Saturday then Hyung.**

_Jinsoo: Good, see you then Taeil-ah!_


End file.
